


Good Vibrations

by Loverontheleft



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverontheleft/pseuds/Loverontheleft
Summary: Request: Okay but here’s a thought: laundry day. Just trying to get that washing done, next thing you know make out session on top of the washer or dryer. He knows those vibrations have got you feeling something…Brendon Urie x ReaderWord count: 1.6k (I’m sorry it’s shorter than my usual)





	Good Vibrations

“Brendon Boyd Urie, I am trying to keep this house nice for you and you are distracting me!” Your voice is playfully scolding and you giggle as he drags you down to the couch, arms full of bedsheets.

“I’m bored,” he whines, nibbling at your neck. “Laundry is boring.” His hands are exploring your body, and you fight back the sigh of pleasure.

“It certainly isn’t the best part of my day, but we both enjoy clean sheets and since someone,” you let your hand rest between his legs, “is always ready to go…”

He looks offended. “I pulled you down on this couch to have a good time and I am feeling so attacked right now.” You roll your eyes, shoving the sheets to the floor and shifting in his lap to give him a look. “Okay, fine, technically nothing you’ve said is inaccurate, but still.”

“Still nothing. Let me up loverboy, we can have lunch and watch a movie or something once I get these sheets in the machine.”

“Fine.” He pouts and releases your waist so you can stand.

“Stop pouting, Urie,” you tell him without looking back, crossing to the laundry room. You load and start the machine and when you come back, he’s sprawled on the couch, shirtless. “What are you up to?” You perch on the edge of the couch, grinning at him.

“Getting comfy.” He gestures at his sweatpants. “Figured you’d want my shirt so,” he shrugs and holds it out to you. You nod, and slip your shorts down and pull your own shirt off, wriggling into his. “Damn, you look good in my clothes,” he murmurs, pulling you against him once you lie down. “Hope you don’t have plans for the rest of the afternoon.”

You sigh contentedly as his long fingers start drawing circles under his shirt. “Just laundry.”

He grins against the back of your neck. “And when that’s done…?”

You turn to look at him sternly, pointing your finger at him playfully. “No. No sir. Not on the fresh, clean sheets.” He nips at your finger, grinning.

“So what I’m hearing is we can have sex, just not in bed.” He raises an eyebrow and you nod. “I didn’t think you’d give in that easily,” he muses and you look offended.

“Hey, I love having sex with you. I just don’t love getting our sheets dirty the moment they’re out of the machine.”

He laughs, kissing under your ear. “Noted. Now, you said something about food and a movie?”

-||-

“Mmmmm, you feel good.” Your fingers run across his stomach, smiling when he tenses at your touch. “So warm,” you murmur, “and so…strong. Skin so velvety soft and body so hard; love it.” Your thumb dips under the waistband of his sweatpants, grazing the skin there.

“Sweet girl, you’re not watching the movie,” he comments, stilling your hand. You toss a casual look over your shoulder where whatever movie you’ve both chosen is playing.

“Would you prefer I watch the movie?” You retract your hand and bite your lip. He groans, wrapping his hand around your wrist and bringing it up to his lips. He kisses your palm and releases you. You slip your hand back down and under the waistband, curling your fingers around him, smiling when you find him half-hard. “I didn’t think so.” You stroke him firmly, kissing him when his lips part in a little wordless gasp.

“Honey, you feel so fuckin - but I need - just a little- fuck-“ his hips jerk and his head tips back and you nod, stretching over him and rummaging in the end table. “There should be some,” he reassures you and you make a small triumphant noise, coming back with a tiny, travel-size bottle of lubricant. “Just a little,” he repeats, and you pour a dime-sized amount in your hand, tugging his sweatpants down his thighs with the other hand. “Yeah honey, that feels so good,” he murmurs, rocking into your newly slick grasp.

“You like that?” Your voice is soft and he nods, biting his lip. “Love feeling you,” you whisper, tightening your fingers and speeding up. “God, just look at you,” you tell him and both of you watch the head of his cock disappear and reappear as your hand moves over him. You’re both breathing heavy, and he cups your chin, bringing your mouth back to his.

“Wanna feel you, baby.” He slips his hand down into your panties, groaning into your mouth when he feels how wet you are. “Fuck,” he whispers, running two fingers against you. You rock back against him, pressing down so his fingers slide into you.

You’re kissing him again, opening your mouth to his tongue, clutching him closer with your free hand, still stroking him urgently when the washer buzzes. “Sheets are done,” you tell him, pulling away and crawling off the couch. “Gotta put them in the dryer.”

Walking a little unsteadily, you set off for the laundry room. He stands and pulls his sweatpants up, following you. You’re moving the laundry when his hands close over your hips and he lifts you onto the dryer, nudging it shut with his knee. “Like I’m gonna just let you walk away.” He grins and kisses you, reaching behind you to turn the dryer on. It starts with a rumble and you moan, the vibrations jolting through you. He steps between your legs, and you inch forward to the edge so you can press against him, your slick heat only separated from his stomach by the silk of your underwear. You lean down to grope at his erection through his pants and he tugs them down. You don’t see but you feel his cock spring loose and you moan, closing your hand around him again. He tangles a hand in the back of your hair, crushing his mouth over yours, tongue probing and exploring as the dryer shakes under you. His other hand finds the small of your back and pushes you forward so your pussy is flush against his lower stomach. You grind against him in small circles while your hand works his cock and the dryer pushes you closer and closer to the edge.

“Fuck, Brendon,” you sigh into his mouth and he moans in response, moving the hand from your back to in between your bodies, pressing against the silk and rubbing your clit roughly. Your hair has fallen down and your face is flushed; between the dryer and his fingers, you can feel your orgasm coming up fast.

He leaves your mouth and moves his lips up your neck to your ear, his breath hot and his words hotter. “Gonna come for me, sweet girl? Gonna come in those pretty panties and let me clean you up with my tongue?” You nod, whimpering. You’re so fucking close.

“Then do it.” He presses hard and slightly up with his fingers and you cry out, clenching around nothing, your hand tightening around his dick as your orgasm rips through you. He slips two fingers under your panties, into you roughly, and before your first is over your second is starting. You’re shaking all over and would be even without the dryer working under you, and your strokes over him are getting sloppy and erratic. “Tighter, honey,” he gasps and you squeeze hard. “Yeah, love that.” He’s bucking into your fist while his fingers rock in and out of you and part of you feels bad that he’s doing all the work, but the other, bigger, part of you just feels heat and sparks all over.

His teeth have a lock on his lower lip and his eyes are fluttering shut so you know he’s close. “You gonna come for me baby boy?” Your voice is rough and you squeeze even tighter. He nods and you slip off the dryer, which pushes his fingers deeper into you - only a bonus as far as you’re concerned - but they’re gone when you drop to your knees and remove your hand to take all of him in your mouth.

“Fuck,” he gasps and tries to still his hips, not wanting to hurt you or be too rough. Your jaw slackens and you twist your tongue over his length, savoring the slightly tangy taste of pre-cum that’s long replaced the lubricant. You make a circle with your thumb and index finger to wrap around the base of his cock and, bobbing your head up and down, squeezing hard, he comes with a sharp groan. His hand is in your hair but he’s just holding you, not keeping you still so he can thrust or moving you. You suck and swallow greedily as he spills into your mouth, moaning around him and pulling back to give his length and head light licks with the tip of your tongue once he’s done. He shudders and rolls his head back and you nuzzle the inside of his thigh. “Holy hell, felt amazing,” he finally murmurs, and you rise back up, rubbing your body along his on your way. He grabs your ass and pulls you against him, and you moan a little, feeling him half-hard against your thigh.

“Need those fucking sheets to dry,” you mutter against his lips, fingers teasing him, wanting him hard for you again. He nods, graciously not teasing you for changing your tune from earlier, and lifts you back up onto the dryer so you can wrap your legs around him and he can kiss you harder.

“Can I tell you a secret, honey?”

You nod.

“I bought a second set of sheets yesterday.”

You process this, head tilted to the side and then you meet his eyes, yours sparkling.

“I want those sheets on the bed and you on me in less than five minutes.”


End file.
